


The Grammys

by maddi3225



Series: Harry Freaking Styles [2]
Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Harry Styles - Fandom, Kiwi - Harry Styles (Song), Watermelon Sugar - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Academy Awards, F/F, I suck at tags, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic Kiwi. Essentially, it's your very first Grammys and you are very nervous. Luckily, your boyfriend, THE HARRY EDWARD STYLES, is there to talk you through it.I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Harry Freaking Styles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213052
Kudos: 1





	The Grammys

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Let's just take a moment to appreciate Harry and all his amazingness at the Grammys. So proud of him. ok, let's jump right in.

You sat at your house, putting the finishing touches on your [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/647885096392167776/) while listening to Harry's album. You were getting ready for your very first Grammys! But you were also _very_ nervous. You had only really gotten big over this past year. I mean, everyone else had been there for years, save for Billie, one of your besties. You and her had done a couple of collabs last year but still mostly sang with your loving boyfriend, Mr.Harry Styles. Your head turned as you heard a knock at your door. _Speak of the devil_ you thought as you slipped on your [shoes](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/647885096388445225/), knowing it was Harry, here to pick you up. You swung open your door to reveal Harry and his beautiful [outfit](https://www.google.com/search?q=harry+styles+outfit+grammys+2021&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&biw=1440&bih=701#imgrc=j8L8Rasai9tSRM). 

"Your outfit doesn't match and yet you still look better than me. " You commented and he smiled as you locked the door to your house. 

"I could never outshine you, luv." He complimented, bring a blush to your cheeks. The second you turned around, Harry stepped forward, placing his leg between yours, snaking his arm around your waist, and kissing you. "I don't think your dress will fit in the car." He said once you two broke apart. 

"I'll make it fit." You said happily, lacing your fingers with his and making your way to his car. He opened up your door and ducked in, grabbing something for you. When his head popped back up, he was holding a black feather boa just like his. 

"For you." He said with a smile and you giggled. 

"Thank you." You went to take it from him but he pulled back. 

"Let me." he gently wrapped it around your neck and you smiled. "Now to get you in the car."

"Good luck." You said and gathered up part of your dress, cramming yourself in. Harry gathered up what was left and handed it to you. It took you five minutes to get situated but situated nonetheless. And with that, you were off. 

~

20 minutes later, filled with singing both your and Harry's songs, you arrived. You looked out the window and saw the dozens upon dozens of photographers and reporters alike. Fear welled up in your belly. It must have shown on your face because Harry grabbed your hand. 

"Hey. It's alright. You've got this, yeah?" You nodded even though you didn't believe him. You didn't belong here. You took a deep breath before opening your car door. Harry was out his door and at yours in a second, helping you get out of the car. You took his hand and started your journey to the doors. You gave smiles to every picture. You and Harry stopped at one point for everyone to take their photos. 

"Kiss!" One of them yelled and Harry, without question, took you in for a breath-taking kiss. You smiled as he let you go and started walking again. Once inside, the air was lighter. But it was short-lived as you realized all the other artists were there. Cardi, Megan, Billie, Dua Lipa, etc. Your eyes darted around when you heard your name called. 

"(y/n)!" Your eyes landed on Billie. "Hey!"

"Hey!" you said back and brought her in for a hug. Harry whispered he was going to find your seats and you nodded. "Your [outfit](https://www.google.com/search?q=billie+eilish+grammy+2021&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&biw=1440&bih=701#imgrc=yPyPJxz88dSr8M) is insane!" You commented as you held her at arm's length.

"You're one to be taking! Look at you! That dress is huge! How did you even fit in Harry's car?" She asked you. 

"It was not easy." You both laughed. 

"Hey (y/n)"

"Hey, Finnieas!" You greeted her brother who was one of the sweetest people you'd ever met. "Okay," You gripped both their hands." I just wanna say, you guys had such an amazing year and I hope you win just as much, if not more, Grammys as you did last year." You said remembering how many Grammys they went home with. "You two deserve to be here." 

"So do you girl! I saw you and Harry on stage. The crowd went wild." You smiled. You saw Trevor take the stage, signaling it was starting. You quickly said goodbye and rushed over to your seat next to Harry. 

"Is your bum even touching the seat with all that dress?" He whispered to you as Trevor talked. 

"Nope." You whispered back with a smile and you heard him quietly laugh. 

"Next up is a man who will steal your heart and your dress, and look damn good doing it. Ladies and gentlemen, Harry Styles." The camera cut to Harry and his amazing [outfit](https://www.google.com/search?q=harry+styles+outfit+grammys+2021&safe=strict&source=lnms&tbm=isch&biw=1440&bih=701#imgrc=oY_ogQBMGGZQJM). 

"Taste like strawberries. On a summer evening. And it sounds just like a song." Harry sang. You smiled through his entire [performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=teoHWCMnpFE). Everyone broke into cheers once he finished and I smiled. 

"You're so amazing!" You told him. He smiled at you before kissing you again and you simply shook your head. 

"Yours is up next." You inhaled, nervous as your interview started. 

"I never thought anyone would actually listen to my album. I just kind of made it for myself. The idea that so many people listened to it is..... baffling. The fact that because of my music, I was able to meet and am now dating one of my all-time heroes, Harry Freaking Styles! I just can't believe that I made it. Ya know?" The screen faded out and your performance faded in. 

"Nice [outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/699254279639122779/)." 

"You didn't wear a shirt so f off." You smiled. You quietly sang along to the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eX9oYG-DGwk). ( _I know this isn't an original song but you get it.)_ You smiled as the song faded out. Though you were nervous, you were so proud of the song. Claps filled the area. You bowed your head in embarrassment. 

"Don't you dare do that," Harry said and grabbed your hand, standing you up and the claps grew louder. You took a bow and connected eyes with Billie. She nodded to you her brother let out a whistle. 

"We'll be back to give out this award, right after this short break," Trevor said before the red light went off on the camera. "Okay, commercial break is five minutes! Enjoy." You sat back down and held Harry's hand, your leg bouncing from nerves. Though, no one would know since your dress is huge. You stood as Trevor came over to you two. "Look at you woman!" He gave you a hug and held your hands taking a step back. "And that dress! It's huge! I don't know how you got through the door." He said and you face a giggle. You noticed Harry place a protective arm around you. He's always been protective of you, but more so since you guys started dating seven months ago. "Hey man," Trevor greeted Harry. "Get set. You're definitely gonna win single pop song."

"Thank you, Trevor." Harry nodded. 

"And you girl! You'll for sure win best new artist and more." You shook your head. 

"Yeah right. There are so many more talented artists here. I don't have a chance." 

"Don't you talk like that," Trevor said with a smile. He gave you one last hug before he was off to talk to Billie. You started thinking about all the great artists here. ' _What am I doing here?/_ you thought to yourself. 

"I'll be right back." You told Harry.

"Okay, luv. Don't be too long." You nodded before gathering up your dress to walk to the bathroom. The moment you walked in, tears started falling down your cheeks. 

"I can't do this. I don't belong here." You whispered to yourself. You kept thinking those words over and over and over as you cried. You didn't know how long you were there and you didn't care. You heard the door open and you quickly wiped your eyes. 

"(y/n)?" Harry asked as his head popped around the corner. 

"Harry! This is the women's room. You can't be in here." You said and walked up to him. 

"You've been in here for 20 minutes. Megan sent me in. Said she heard you crying." The word crying just made you start again. You broke down in sobs. "Tell me what's wrong?" He said and wiped one of your tears away. 

"Oh, Harry!" You pulled yourself close to him and wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his chest. His strong arms wrapped around you, making you feel safe. "I don't belong here. I shouldn't be here. I don't even deserve to be nominated."

"What would ever make you think that? I saw your performance, it was beautifully perfect. Just like you." 

"I'm not even that good." 

"The audience disagrees. Now, your section is up next. Come." 

"I love you." You said as you looked up at him. Harry looked visibly shaken. This was the first time either of you had said it. Without missing a beat, he kissed you fiercely. 

"I love you most." He whispered against your lips and you smiled. He grasped your hand and led you back out to your table. 

"This next award is for best new artist. Here are the nominees." Trevor said and looked over to the screen. Every nominee's video flashed on the screen, playing part of their song. Trevor connected eyes with you. ' _You okay?'_ he mouthed and you nodded. He smiled. "And now, the winner for best new artist is...." He opened the envelope. "(y/n) (l/n)!" You froze. You looked over to Harry. 

"Did he just say my name?" 

"He did love." You broke out into easily the biggest smile ever. 

"Oh my god." You stood up. You grabbed Harry's hand. 

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming with. You deserve this just as much as me." He gathered up the back of your dress to help you walk up the stairs. You made your way to the microphone and took a breath. "i-'. I mean-." You couldn't think of the words. "I just- Harry help me." You pleaded and he took over for you. 

"I think what she's trying to say is she can't believe she won. She is so so thankful for all of the help and-" 

"Wait I got it." You interrupted. "I am... absolutely and utterly baffled. That I won. I mean there are so many great artists here tonight and me, of all people, won. I wanna thank my best friend for always being there for me. I wanna thank the academy. I wanna thank Billie Eilish of course and her brother Finneas for helping me make my album. Lastly, I wanna thank my all-time personal hero and amazing boyfriend, Harry Freaking Styles." You started clapping and everyone joined. "Thank you to everyone who voted for me, I absolutely could not have done this without you." You bowed your head and started to leave when Harry caught your hand. 

"I um need your guys help." He said into the microphone. "This amazing woman here doesn't believe she deserves to be here and I need you guys to help convince her that she does. So." Harry started clapping and everyone started cheering loudly for you. So so loud. 

"Yeah (y/n/n!)" You heard someone yell and you smiled with a little giggle. Once it all died down, you grabbed your award and walked down the stairs. Once back at your table, you launched yourself onto Harry!

"Thank you!" You whispered. 

"Always my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Lemme know what you think in the comments! I am writing one last fic to tie up this series! Hopefully, it'll be up soon!


End file.
